Redemption
by katt1995
Summary: “That wont due…I want to hear you screaming…” He whispered as his hand slowly came to her thigh. Sakura shuddered to his comment and when he touched her sensitive leg she trembled. The only thing Sakura could get out was,“Then make me scream…” Oneshot


**A:N// **

**So this is a completely random decision. Haha. I just have the biggest urge to write this. It hit me like a ton of bricks, so I'm going for it. I literally just pulled up my word and am staring at it like, "Why'd I do that?"…So I decided to just write this and get it off my chest. I hope you like it, please review and maybe check out my other stories.**

**Kya,**

**Katt1995**

**………………………………....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Sakura growled hotly, a large gush of air following.

She glared, glowered, hissed like a cat, at the man standing passively in front of her. Sharringan burned her sensitive skin where she stood. The bastard. She was going to rip his head off and put it on a golden platter. Her fist pooled with hot chakra, adding more sear to her body. She was burning everywhere. Was it her anger that had heated her? Who really knows. She was to busy sending the Uchiha death glares to get a good guess. Droplets of water dripped from her hair, but they didn't help cool her down, as they ran down her skin, they made her more alert, only making her angrier. Her lips pulled into a snarl, white teeth glimmering in sparkling sunlight, her skin prickled and tightened.

He merely blinked to her obvious distaste. Adding more fuel to the fire of her enragement. He just let his eyes examine her. Red eyes drifted on her form. Her pretty face was scrunched into a hiss, her shoulders were tense and pulled up, like a cornered animal. He watched her wet skin sparkle, but she didn't look cold from being soaked to the bone and standing in fall weather. As a mater of fact, she looked like she had touched the sun. There was a flush to her cheeks from her raw rage. Of course, she was only so furious because he had threw her into a lake. But he hardly found it enough reason to act like a mother bear when someone attacked their young. But for a reason he couldn't put his finger on, he found her haughtily vented anger at him rather magnetic. Of course he found himself very unregretful that he had tossed her into a lake, after all, her shirt now was practically see through.

"You prick!" She snarled.

Itachi watched her lips move.

"You weren't able to defend yourself, and I had an opening. Therefore I attacked. If your angry that you were pushed into water, blame yourself." He told her, his Akatsuki cloak ruffling. His voice was low and her skin tightened as he spoke.

"You didn't need to drop kick me into a lake, you bastard! I've been a mission for five moths, and I have managed to ruin every other article of clothing I have, and now I'll be making a 200 mile trip to Konoha soaking wet, in fall! you little-" His long eyelashes blinked slowly, almost in a sultry manner.

"I'd be more worried about you life, not about your attire, Haruno." He said cutting her off before reappearing behind her before she could fierily retort.

\

She cursed quickly trying to turn. She jerked away from him right as he aimed a kick for her head. Sakura ducked and fell backwards, She landed on her backside in the shallows of the water. Itachi took a swing with a kunai at her. The rest of her torso crashed into the inches of water as she avoided the sharp weapon. She tried to jump up, but she felt a sudden weight push her back into the water. She groaned as it crashed upon her. Her eyes clenched when she was knocked into the sandy bottom of the water. Sakura felt two burning hot, and large hands grab her wrists and pin them above her head. Her eyes snapped open. Centimeters from her own face was the very handsome face of an Uchiha.

"What the hell-"

She gasped as he shoved the rest of his body on top of hers. The water lapped at his own clothing now, making him also wet. Breast to peck up their heads were on the steep bank. His masculine hips were pressed full flush into her own, Sakura's thighs were pressed tightly to them as he laid on top of her. His pecks were rubbing into her wetly clothed breasts. His now drenching cloak clung to his body, letting her feel all of him. She kept her flush from coming. His now black eyes burned into her green ones, their lips almost touching.

"G-Get off of me!" She said burring her back into the sand.

He blinked, his long thick black lashes dusted his tan cheeks. Mocha skin almost touching her own creamy white skin. She swore they were so close she felt his eyelashes brush her face.

Sakura couldn't help it, she flushed. She tried to pool chakra into her hand and hit him, but she found herself unable. Panicking she looked up and struggled. It was hard to see, because she couldn't move her face or else she would have pressed her lips into his, but almost rolling her eyes in the back of her head, she saw Itachi's hands glowing blue as they gripped her wrist. Her eyebrows furrowed and she struggled some more. No chakra came. She glared at him.

"What did you do!?!" She asked in an accusing manner.

"Hn." He grunted, his voice sounded a little raspier than usual.

She started to squirm again.

In her struggle, her body rubbed against his own. Their wet forms mashing together, and her soft breasts rolling in a almost teasing manner against his pecks. Her hips accidentally dug into his own, rolling against them through the clothes, she felt his hands grip on tightly for a second, as though reacting to it, she looked at him, about to yell. She saw his lips pursed and his eyes half lidded and brewing in something. She ceased her struggle immediately. Oh-Hell-No. They weren't going this route. She gritted her teeth. She tried struggling her arms only, but her chest continued to move, and once again her cold, now over sensitive breasts rolled into his hot, muscular pecks. She felt his muscles tighten out of reflex when they were rubbed against her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She fired. Careful to keep her head down so they didn't touch lips.

He grunted what she assumed was a 'Hn,' but it was low, rough, and raspy.

It made her skin heat up and chill at the same time.

Sakura pushed her head to the side, trying to keep his face away from her own. In her attempt she felt his lips drag along the side of her mouth and her cheek. She blushed deeply. His lips were soft and warm, but harder and masculine. She felt them pull along her skin, going from the corner of her lips as she moved her head, moving to the cheek, moving along the cheek bone before Sakura had fully turned her head and they stopped touching. Her hands clenched into fists. His body warmth seared to her own. His raven hair veiled around both their faces, she could smell him. He smelled like a soft woods smell. The woods after it rained. His soft hair brushed her cheek as he turned his head a little to look at her flushed, now turned face.

"Let go, Itachi," She said, not looking at him, her voice was still angry, but not quite as loud.

She felt his muscles flex up a little when she said his name.

Sakura shut her mouth immediately.

Apparently, she wasn't saying it again. Which disappointed the raven haired man on top of her, and he didn't take disappointment well. She felt his body rumble against her own, he was making a noise but it was slow and in his throat. It vibrated against her chest, making her blush darken. She felt his chakra flair and her wrist burned for a second. Sakura flinched, but the pain disappeared quickly. She felt his hands release her wrists, Sakura almost sighed thankfully. But she was waiting for him to get off. She was surprised when his hands slid down her wrists, slowly, to her forearms, slowly down the side of her shoulders, around the side of her breasts, making her whimper, before they gingerly left her skin and went palm down into the ground gently, his own wrists brushing her breasts, right under her arms which were sprawled above her.

Sakura, blushing furiously, went to gather chakra in her hands and punch him. How dare he?! She froze. She couldn't feel her chakra. Not bothering to care, she arched her back to see her hands, her breasts moved up, into Itachi's face as she gasped. Their were to Uchiha fan symbols burned into her wrists, blocking her chakra. They glowed blue against he milky skin.

"Mmm…" She heard Itachi whisper in her chest.

"What the hell-!"

She went to yell at him again, but stared wide eyed at Itachi, who was giving her a hungry look. The first face expression she had ever seen him make, was that of pure uncontrollable desire and lust. And it was directed at her. She gasped. His cheek was rested softly on her left breast, his hands rested on her hips. His half lidded eyes burned her own. Sakura trembled under the weight of his hungry stare. He nuzzled his face into her breasts, Sakura bit back a whimper. Sakura clenched her jaw. His hands ran along her body. She fought back her flush, with no avail. Itachi watched her with ever darkening eyes. Because she was cold, she felt everything with a hyper sense, every touch enhanced. Making it hard to not vocalize what he was doing. But she wasn't ready for what he did next.

Itachi crashed his lips upon her cherry ones, making Sakura whine. Her hands went to his shoulders to try and shove him away but she didn't have the strength. With no chakra it was the strength of a small woman versus a full grown man with a goal he wanted. Sakura clenched her eyes shut and shoved again, with all her might. The wet cloth made her hands slip. Accidentally, her hands ran down his body. They slid down his broad strong shoulders, down his heated pecks, down his abdomen, she managed to stop them at his sensitive navel, right above where the belt loop of his pants would be. She stared shocked, to shocked to move. Itachi hissed a breath in against her mouth and his eyes snapped open. Sharringan now activated with out his own knowledge.

She gasped embarrassed and shocked, allowing him to slid his tongue in her mouth. He ravaged her lips, Sakura tried to not go weak in his arms. She tried, but her body began trembling, her legs tightened on his hips, pulling him closer unknowingly. Her hands gripped the cloak material on his back. His kiss was hot and passionate. Over whelming her in his heated desire. Scorching her very being. She felt herself going numb to moral, overcome with her own desire. When he pulled away, she couldn't control herself, Sakura immediately raised herself and captured his lips again. Kissing him three times, while her hands moved to his jaw and held him there. He took her willing lips eagerly before she fell back to the ground panting.

"I hate you…" She hissed, but the need starting to form between her legs had left her personal feelings aside.

Her chest raised taking in breathes. Her lips were parted and a little swollen. Sakura looked at him through half lidded eyes. He was leaning over her with one hand supporting him beside her head. Taking in her burning eyes, he never broke eye contact as he began undoing the buttons of his cloak. Only when he pulled it over his head was their eyes not on each other. He discarded it and went for her lips again. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders. He hungrily tasted her, savoring it. His hands went for the her zipper of her shirt. He pulled it down slowly, still kissing her haughtily. He broke away and pulled up as her shirt was pulled away from her. Itachi watched her with burning sharringan dancing over her body.

Sakura stared up at him panting. She was shuddering in his absence of warmth. Her breasts were wrapped in binding, but because of her wet body, he could see through the white material and he bit his lip to the sight of her creamy, soft breasts. There was a burn in her eyes and she squirmed for him to come back, her back arched up and she bit her lip. He let his finger barely ghost over her nipple, causing Sakura to arch up. Sakura cried out. The sound made his other hand dig into the earth. He pressed his hips against her and rolled them once. The feel of his pulsing arousal rubbing her sensitive spot made her arch her back fully. Sakura's head rolled back.

"I-Itachi!" She begged need fully.

His member twitched against her to the sound of his name.

"Ngh…" She whimpered feeling it's movement.

Sakura rolled her hips against him, Itachi growled harshly.

He grabbed her hips.

She shuddered.

Itachi practically ripped her clothing off, her binding were tore from her body, breasts spilling out as she cried surprised. He grabbed the spandex material of her shorts and pulled them off with ease. Sakura flushed uncontrollably. He noticed her sudden edginess to being unclothed in front of him. He paused and looked her in the eyes. She got a little redder, her arms came up to her breasts, hiding them from his ravaging view. Sakura's panties had yet to be removed, but she tried to press him in between her legs so he couldn't see her there either. Covering herself with his own body. He pursed his lips. His lips quirked for a moment. No man had ever touched this woman the way he was now. Itachi felt a heighten to his boiling arousal now knowing he would be the first to make her scream.

Itachi pulled his shirt off, and his ninja pants. The water rolled against his almost naked body. He nothing but boxers on now. His long hair felt soft on his neck as it hung over his shoulder. Sakura was shaking from a mix of things. Arousal eating her up, with the fear and anticipation of what he might do to her. The way his eyes seared with passion and need. As he watched her every move with enthrallment. She took in his body with a bitten lip. Each muscle contracting to the cold air, his muscular arms supporting himself, the pecks she had pressed against her breast minutes before. His strong powerful back.

But she shyly took in his member she could note that was fully erect and rather large with the less of his clothing. It frightened her and made her shudder with pleasure at the same time. Scary because that would be inside of her, looking now she wasn't sure it would fit, and anticipation it because after all, it would be inside of her. But Sakura tried to ignore the virgin part of her scared out of her wit about losing it, she was to far gone in lust to realize really that he was an S class criminal. She was thinking only of Itachi Uchiha not The S class criminal, Itachi Uchiha. She shook her fear, but it stayed none the less.

Itachi pushed himself down, his body on top of her own. He kissed her again, his mouth distracting her as he pulled her arms away from her beautiful breasts. He intertwined their fingers, and pulled away from her. Sakura panted. His devouring gaze rolled along his objects of interest. He felt his lust rumble and purr like a demon to the sight of her pert breasts moving up and down. He licked his lips with hunger. He felt himself hardening more and more. He was throbbing with demand against her, but he wasn't done with her, he was going to make her beg and plea for it. He would drag it out till she thought she was going to go insane, then, he would take her roughly, and violently, making her think she was going to die from the pleasure he brought her.

Itachi slowly drew a hand down her abdomen, she shook, then held in her moan as he continued lower.

Itachi clicked his tongue.

"That wont due…I want to hear you screaming…" He whispered as his hand slowly came to her thigh.

Sakura shuddered to his comment and when he touched her sensitive leg she trembled.

The only thing Sakura could get out was,

"Then make me scream…"

Itachi growled to her challenge.

His animalistic sounded heightening her need. Sakura felt like she could put the saying hot and bothered to shame.

Itachi gingerly rolled his index finger over her panties, she felt so sensitive there and when he touched her, her body seemed to recoil with blinding pleasure.

"O-oh…dear…" Sakura gasped to the never before felt sensation.

She swore she heard him chuckle, but she was to enthralled to be sure.

Featherly he pressed his fingers into her, making her shudder. His eyes were burning as he watched her responses. Itachi harshly ripped away her panties, and Sakura gasped when she was exposed to the coldness of water and chilled air. But her over heated lust kept her from being completely chilled. Itachi pulled her legs up and she looked at him curiously, putting each one over his shoulders Sakura furrowed her brows, not sure what he was about to do. He smiled at her adorably innocent confusion. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away, her legs on his shoulders, and leaned down putting his head almost completely between her legs. Sakura was now clueless.

Before she could voice her lack of understanding, Itachi pushed his tongue inside of her.

"Nghh…" She cried out and clenched her eyes, surprised and over whelmed by pleasure.

Her hands went to his hair out of instinct. Itachi's hands gripped her thighs as he swirled his expert tongue along her walls. Sakura arched her back to the motion. His tongue was hot and wet as it slithered inside of her. She panted and she couldn't help but moan. She trembled at the sensitive nerves being stimulated as never before. Just when she thought she could handle the pleasure, he hit a new spot making her arch and cry out. Sakura supported herself on her forearms unsteadily, and managed to somehow open her eyes. She watched, shuddering and whimpering, to the erotic sight of Itachi's head moving between her legs.

"Mmmm…Ngh…Ah, ah!" She moaned desperately, her eyes blinded by lust.

Sakura could feel something building. It compiled, driving her insane as it became more and more intense. With each thrust and swivel of his tongue, she felt her sanity leave her a little more. She could feel the build continue. Like that of building blocks, eventually they would fall over. Tumbling uncontrollably. Itachi rolled his tongue against her clit, it sparked the down fall of the build. Sakura's head rolled back and her fisted his hair, her back arched. A passion burst inside of her belly, flaming her through and through. Her eyes clenched shut and she could no longer support herself, her torso crashed to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" She screamed.

Itachi held her legs as he lapped up her juices.

Sakura trembled as wave after wave hit her again and again.

Her walls spasmed around Itachi's tongue.

He held her steady as she convulsed.

Sakura panted and finally, her shivering and squirming ceased. She gasped for air. Itachi pulled himself from her trembling legs. He pulled the remaining clothing off of his body. Sakura was slowly recovering from her orgasm. Still breathing heavily, she opened her eyes. Itachi pulled his body up so he was face to face leaning over her. He kissed her, hungrily. Sakura felt his now unclothed, hot, member against her thigh. She felt her blood pool in her cheeks. She could taste Itachi's own vanilla taste mixed with herself. He pulled back.

Sakura looked up at him with cloudy, lustful, eyes. His fiery sharringan mirrored it right back. Blood red and crystal green clashing with hunger and desire. Sakura reached for his shoulders, trying to draw him to her. She needed him, the fire that begged for him was eating her up. She tried to push him down, he saw the desperate look on her face. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He gave her a almost boyish smile.

"What do you want, Sakura-hime?" He asked, revealing at the girl practically begging him without words to take her.

But he wanted to her promise anything as long as he had her.

"Mmm…" She said, still trying to draw him closer.

His muscles locked, allowing no movement.

He wouldn't lie, even with the control of an Uchiha, a part, a much lower part, was saying pride be dammed, fuck her brains out. But that wouldn't due, no, it wouldn't do at all.

He bent down a licked her nipple gently, just a tweak.

Sakura immediately arched, her head rolled to the side.

But he pulled back again.

"What do you want? What do you need, Sakura?" He asked in a low, whisper.

She huffed, her breathe uneven.

"You!" She said it softly. It was hard to hear, but it held serious conviction.

"Me?" He teased her.

"What do you need from me?" He asked before letting one hand dance along her breast, ghosting over her nipple, not enough to satisfy her though. The spot between her legs burned.

"Mmm…I want…" She said softly, he tweaked her nipple and she cried out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…" He said tsking.

"I want…" She said trying to make her voice louder…he rolled her nipple and she arched up.

"You want…?" He played with her.

She nodded her head.

"I want…I want…I want you!" She tried, her voice broke.

"But what do you want from me?" He whispered, leaning down into her ear, before licking the shell of it.

Sakura shuddered, she couldn't take this, she was pulsing painfully between her legs.

"God dammit, fuck me, Itachi!" She cried, snapping from not being able to take his teasing.

"My pleasure." She heard him chuckle.

Sakura was suddenly flipped over. She gasped surprised. She almost lost balance, But Itachi who was bent over her, steadied her with a strong arm. She was on all fours, and she could feel his hard length pressed firmly against her leg. She whimpered and instinctively rolled herself against it. Itachi froze up behind her, and his muscled arms, on each size of her clenched. Sakura's lips trembled. His chest that was leaned against her back retracted each muscle, making her shudder. His large hand gripped her thigh. He gave a rough growl.

"Itachi…" She begged, needing him.

He let out a raspy agree.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed his throbbing member into her. Sakura shuddered in awaited pleasure, and a sharp pain. He was stretching her to accommodate for his size. Her eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. She hissed in pain. Her vision blurred. Itachi kept himself from his natural instinct to thrust as he waited for her pain dissipate. Her hot and tight walls clenched him. His lips pulled up into a snarl position but he was hardly angry. Quite the opposite actually. Her tight body pulled him in deeper. He slide an inch in farther, Sakura whimpered in pain and bliss. A few moments passed between them. Her pain lessoned and she pushed against him experimentally, Itachi groaned on her shoulder.

"I'm okay…" She said softly.

Itachi began moving his hips against hers. Sakura shuddered. Itachi fisted the ground as he moved, she suckled him, he was having a hard time not picking up the pace. But he would take her without care once he got her where he needed her. Sakura started to pant as pleasure began ringing throughout her body. Each thrust made her belly clench with some spasm of bliss. She felt him pulsing inside of her, it heightened the pleasurable feelings. Building intensely. Each thrust making her body hum in dark ecstasy. His body rocked against hers, she could feel his chest rub into her back, their hips crushing together. Sakura couldn't control her moan as Itachi grabbed a breast and thumbed her nipple.

"Ah!" She hissed.

She pushed against him, meeting his thrusts.

Itachi growled into her ear, his sound making her all the more aroused.

"Mmm….harder…." She begged, her voice needing.

Itachi did not need to be told twice.

He thrusted more harshly, his member hitting new spots inside of her. Sakura clenched and cried out as his burning member hit a particular spot inside of her. The tip of his manhood rubbed it, he gripped her hips and moved a little faster, grunting in her ear, his low voice driving her insane.

"Ah…nghh….ahh…Itachi!" she cried out his name as he roughly hit her spot again.

Itachi bit into Sakura's shoulder, and went deeper, their bodies rolled together, his throbbing need humming inside of her tight and wet womanhood. His hands made her hips crash into his own. Sakura's arms trembled, the waves of pleasure hitting her making it hard to support herself. Her arms trembled and she could feel herself giving. Itachi pulled out and roughly flipped her on her back, before thrusting back in. Sakura shook her head side to side, as her pleasure seemed to burn her alive. Her legs wrapped around Itachi's waist and she brought him as close as she could get him. Her hands came up and dug into his tan shoulders. He gave a rough grunt.

Itachi reached between their joined hips and pinched her pearl. Sakura felt the fire in her belly flair again, heat shot through her like the sun. She arched and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"I-Itachi!" She screamed, her lips trembling.

Waves smashed into her, this orgasm topping the first. Her fingers dug deeply into his broad and muscular shoulders, blood beginning to trickle out as he rode out her orgasm. Her entire body was over come with intense pleasure. It ate her up inside out. Itachi watched in midnight ecstasy. Her reaction peaking him, and as her walls clenched and suckled him in deeper from her orgasm, his own came. He fell on top of her as his own body jerked. His white teeth bared her growled and grunted in her ear. He emptied himself inside of her, his hot liquid filling her. Sakura laid under him gasping. His own breathe heavily labored as well. A thin sheen of sweat coated their skin. Her scent filled his nose along with the smell of their sex.

He wasn't sure how long they laid like that. His face pressed into the crevasse of her breasts, with her chin rested on his head. Her hands wrapped around his neck, intertwined with his hair, the other hand intertwined with his own, laying beside them. It was a rather intimate way to finish their pleasure, but he found for an odd reason he didn't mind. No…not that he didn't mind…that he was pleased by it. He laid there listening to her heart beat, it was strong. He closed his eyes. It would be easy to sleep in her warm arms. It would be easy to fall asleep in this feisty little girls embrace, but in the end, he couldn't. Because she was still his little brothers teammate, and in the end, he knew what his fate would be. His brother would kill him, just as he planned, and then Sasuke would find some sense of peace. But Sakura Haruno had never been apart of the plan.

No matter how much calmness and serenity he found in her soft hearted arms, he couldn't be there. It was better that they never saw each other again, in all reality. Even if for a moment she got him to think about something besides the guilt of his families death, and his brother's torment. He wasn't supposed to forget that. It was his punishment. So yes, he would leave her. With a heavier heart than he thought he would, he would turn his back to her and walk away. Because he was one person that couldn't be saved by her redemption. No matter how much one part of him liked to think he could be. It was to late for that. Her breathing evened out, and she slowly drifted asleep. Slowly he pulled up and kissed her forehead.

He put his Akatsuki cloak around her sleeping form and pulled her from the water. Carrying her he rested her against a tree, wrapped in the cloak. And with that, he got dressed, and began walking away. His footsteps were a bit heavier than they should have been, walking away was a bit harder than it should have been, and with a look back, he stopped. She looked vulnerable, and his hand fisted. Even if he couldn't be with her…he didn't want her to forget. He walked back to her, and taking off his necklace, he put it on the sleeping rosette. It dangled from her neck gently. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and bent down. He kissed her one last time, before standing. Just like he said. His fate was already sealed. Sakura Haruno, just hadn't been an expected part of the plan.

Turning his back, he walked away.

………………………………**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yay! Its done. Haha. I just had to get it out.**

**I know it's probably a far cry from good, but hey, I needed this.**

**Please review, and maybe check out my other stories!**


End file.
